Bleach: Valentine's Day Special
by UltimaShishigawa
Summary: Neo Takahiro doesn't really care for Valentine's Day. He doesn't hate the holiday. He just hasn't ever had a reason to celebrate it. However, a certain blonde haired, blue eyed lieutenant decides to take matters into her own hands and give him a reason to celebrate the day of romance. Rated M for language, minor violence and sexual content.


UltimaShishigawa: Hey everyone! In the spirit of Valentine's Day I decided to make a Rangiku/OC fic. It's also because there really ain't no Rangiku/OC fics to speak of that don't involve her getting together with Toshiro, Gin, etc. Now everyone is entitled to their favorite pairing and I respect that, but I myself don't support either pairing. I'm more of a Rangiku/Ichigo fan myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic! M-rated for a reason!

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Bleach, or it's characters. All rights belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Neo Takahiro sighed as he looked at the calendar and crossed off the day he didn't like in the least. February 14. Valentine's Day. It's not that he hated the holiday itself, but rather what the day represented. Love. Why did he hate love, you ask? He didn't really hate love exactly. It's just that, with everything that's gone on in his life, he hasn't had time to actually think about love. Now he loved his mother and his baby sister, but that was familial love. No, he hadn't had time to think about romantic love. And whenever he had time to sit down and relax his mind would drift to his non-existent love life.

And it certainly didn't help when everyone seemed to be with each other.

' _Think I'll just stay in today and laze about. Maybe get ahead on my homework. Read a little, or something. Mom will be taking Eli to visit Auntie Susie in Tokyo anyway so I'll have the house to myself._ ' thought Neo as he walked over to his bed and laid down. Propping his head on his hands, the teen closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relaxation. However, that relaxation was interrupted when he heard the doorbell ring. Cracking an eye open, Neo shrugged as he knew his mother would get the door before leaving with Eli and closed his eyes again.

"Neo, you've got a visitor! And a beautiful one, too!" Yukina's voice called out to him from downstairs. The teen sighed as he opened his eyes and sat up. He didn't understand who would be here wanting to see him. And beautiful? The only human people he knew that were beautiful that he could name off the top of his head were Orihime, Tatsuki and Ikumi. Last he knew, though, was that Ichigo and Orihime had plans today, Tatsuki was away attending an international karate tournament and Ikumi was spending the day with her son, Kaoru. The only Soul Reaper people he knew to be beautiful that he could name off the top of his head were Rukia, Nanao, Isane, Kiyone, Yoruichi, Soifon and Unohana. As far as he knew, though, Rukia, Nanao, Isane, Kiyone, and Unohana were busy in Soul Society and Yoruichi was spending the day training with Soifon.

' _Who the hell would want to see me today?_ ' thought Neo as he walked out of his room and downstairs. Getting down the stairs, the teen sighed as he scratched his head.

"Who is it?" asked Neo before his eyes widened as they stared a certain blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. "Rangiku?!" The lieutenant of Squad 10 waved at the surprised teen. Her hair had been cut to where it touched her shoulders and she currently wore a yellow sweater with a low V-neck that showed off a generous amount of her ample cleavage along with skin tight blue jeans and black high-heels. She also wore a black winter jacket. Looking over Neo's attire, which consisted of a white tank-top and black shorts, Rangiku gave the teen a sultry smile.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Neo who felt like the busty blonde was undressing him with her eyes. Clasping her hands behind her back, Rangiku flashed an innocent smile as Yukina walked into the room whilst carrying a giggling Eli.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood when I walked by your house and thought, "I wonder what Neo is up to today." So I thought I would stop by." said Rangiku. Neo arched an eyebrow.

"Well, he isn't doing anything today. How about, since it's Valentine's Day, you take her out, dear." Yukina suggested earning a shocked look from her son.

"Mom!" said a shocked Neo causing Eli's giggling to increase from the predicament her big brother was in.

"Don't Mom me, mister. I'm not going to have my son spend another Valentine's Day alone." said Yukina as she gave her son the "It's not up for discussion" look. Walking over to the door, she opened it and stepped out before turning back to face her son.

"And remember to use what I got you if things get to "that" point." said Yukina causing Neo's cheeks to burn red.

"MOM!" said a now shocked and embarrassed Neo. Ignoring her son's outburst, she then looked towards a thoroughly amused Rangiku.

"Don't worry about my son trying to pressure you into anything. He may be a hormonal teenage boy, but I raised him to be a gentleman. He won't try to pressure you into-." said Yukina.

"OKAY, SEE YA IN THREE DAYS! HAVE FUN AT AUNT SUSIE'S! TELL HER I SAID HI! LOVE YA! BYE!" shouted Neo as he dashed across the room and shut the door, interrupting his mother. Turning and bracing his back on the door, Neo saw Rangiku who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Not. A. Word." Neo emphasized each word. Rangiku managed to get her giggling under control as Neo walked past her and towards the stairs. Smiling a mischievous smile, Rangiku turned to face the teen.

"So what's this thing she got ya incase things progress to "that" point?" asked Rangiku. Neo's cheeks reddened.

"Don't worry about it because things aren't going to get to that point!" said Neo as he hurried upstairs with Rangiku following after him. Walking into his room, the busty blonde watched as Neo pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside revealing his rather toned physic. His arms had muscle, but weren't outrageously huge like most bodybuilders in the World of the Living. His chest was toned and he was sporting six pack abs.

' _Oh, now THAT'S a view._ ' thought Rangiku as she licked her lips. Getting the distinct feeling he was being watched, Neo sighed as he turned to face Rangiku.

"Are you seriously gonna stand there and watch me get dressed?" asked Neo. Rangiku gave the teen a sultry smile.

"Well if you're offering me a free show..." said Rangiku. The teen just shook his head, too use to the blonde's teasing, before walking over to his closet. Throwing open the door, Neo reached in and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved white shirt and a white coat. Closing his closet, Neo turned and walked past Rangiku and towards the bathroom.

"Just wait in the living room." said Neo as he opened the bathroom door. Stepping inside, the teen turned and shut the door.

-A few minutes later-

A fully dressed Neo walked downstairs to find the busty lieutenant seated on the couch. Quickly throwing on his boots by the staircase, Neo walked over to the couch.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Neo. Rangiku nodded her head as she stood up. Grabbing his arm, she practically dragged the poor teen out the front door.

-Karakura Town-

"Okay, what's the real reason you wanted to see me today?" asked Neo as he and Rangiku were walking through the streets of Karakura town. Currently, the busty lieutenant had her arms wrapped around the teen's right arm and hugged it close to her ample breasts. Looking around, Neo could see several guys giving him jealous looks only for them to get knocked upside the head by their girlfriends, wives, etc. Rangiku looked up at Neo with a cute pout.

"Why do you assume that I wanted something? Is it that hard to believe that I may have wanted to see you?" asked Rangiku. Neo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying I ain't happy about it. It's just that, outside of when I visit Soul Society, we don't usually talk much. And when we do, you usually try to get me to drink with you." said Neo as a matter of fact. Rangiku's pout lit up into a smile as she hugged Neo's arm, if possible, closer to her breasts.

"All the more reason to spend today together! And besides..." Rangiku's smile and tone turned a tad more seductive. "...today is Valentine's Day. A day of romance and fireworks. Who knows? Maybe we'll make some fireworks of our own later." As she said this, Rangiku ran a hand over Neo's shoulder in a playful manner. This succeeded in making the teen blush, but he just chuckled.

"Yeah sure." said Neo in a disbelieving tone. "Anyway, since my mother roped me into this, what do you wanna do?" Rangiku's face broke out into a grin as she proceeded to drag the poor teen along.

o0o0o0o0o

' _I had to ask._ ' thought Neo as he walked alongside the 10th Squad lieutenant carrying armfuls of shopping bags. Rangiku had honestly dragged him to every store that they encountered in the shopping district and by now the teen was tired as hell and just wanted to go home and rest.

"Hey Neo, let's check this store next!" said an excited Rangiku as she grabbed the teen's arm and pulled him along. Sighing, Neo looked up at the shop's sign only to blanch upon reading it.

"Um, Rangiku?" asked Neo earning him the blonde's attention. "You do know what this shop is, right?" Tilting her head in confusion, Rangiku looked up at the sign that read "Victoria's Secret." She then got a seductive smile as she looked back at Neo.

"Victoria's Secret, of course. I need to get some new lingerie and I need someone's advice. Since Orihime is busy with Ichigo today that means I'll need you to help me." Rangiku grasped Neo's shoulder and leaned up to whisper the next part. "Maybe I'll wear some of them just. For. You."

"I think I'll wait out here!" said Neo as he attempted to walk toward a nearby bench. That, however, was not going to fly for Rangiku.

"Nonsense! I said I needed your help picking some things out. How are you gonna help me if you're out here? Besides, it's too cold." said Rangiku as she grabbed the collar of Neo's jacket and dragged him into the store. Once inside, she led him to the back of the store where the private changing rooms were. Seating him on a bench, the busty blonde walked off to find some lingerie only to return moments later with a handful of clothing. Looking at Neo, Rangiku shot the teen a sultry smile.

"No peeking." said Rangiku before disappearing behind the curtain. Neo rolled his eyes as he set the bags down.

' _I'm not a pervert who is desperate to see a naked woman._ ' thought Neo. ' _What have I gotten myself into?_ ' Crossing his arms, the teen leaned back against the wall behind him and waited. A few moments later, Rangiku drew back the curtain revealing herself to be wearing a red see through nightgown. The gown was transparent and had a bra and matching panties underneath that, while not see through, did leave little to the imagination.

"What do you think?" asked Rangiku as she placed her right hand on her hip and her left behind her head. Neo's cheeks lit up red as he quickly looked away while discreetly shift his position on the bench so as to alleviate the growing tightness in his jeans.

"I-it's fine." said Neo. Rangiku smiled a seductive smile as she made a mental check on the nightgown before closing the curtains.

' _This woman is trying to kill me. I swear she is. Yeah, Yoruichi has gotten me a few times, but that was mild compared to what this woman is doing. Well except for that one time in Soul Society._ ' thought Neo before hearing the curtain open again. Daring to look, Neo turned his attention toward the lieutenant of Squad 10 only to blush harder. Rangiku had come out wearing a simple white bra that didn't have shoulder straps and a matching thong. From what the teen could tell, the bra appeared to be a size shorter than the last one. Seeing his blush, Rangiku's seductive smile grew.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Rangiku as she closed the curtain again. Neo shook his head and let out a sigh. However, he quickly realized something as he looked at the curtain.

"You come out of there naked and I'm leaving, Rangiku." said Neo. The teen smirked when he heard the busty blonde whisper a "damn it." A few changes of lingerie and shades of red later, the two made their way back to the teen's house and dropped off the clothes. Coming back downstairs, Neo found Rangiku seated on the couch looking through some DVDs.

"Hey Neo, what's this one about?" asked Rangiku as she handed the teen the case.

"Oh, this is Hachi: A Dog's Tale." said Neo as he read the title. Rangiku gave him a questioning look.

"What's it about?" asked Rangiku as Neo took a seat.

"Well it's based off the true story of a dog of Akita Inu breed that was born in 1923 named Hachiko. He was met by a university professor who was getting off the train station and followed the guy home. The professor took Hachiko in and for the next two years the dog would meet him at the train station. Unfortunately, the professor died during a lesson and never came home. Everyday, for the next nine years, Hachiko would go to the train station when the train was due to wait for his master. However, in 1934 Hachiko, eleven in human years and seventy-seven in dog years, laid down and closed his eyes to rest. He never woke up again." Neo explained. Taking the case from the teen, Rangiku took out the disc and placed it in the DVD player.

"Let's watch it!" said Rangiku as she walked back over to the couch and sat down before curling up next to Neo. Ignoring the tingling feeling running through him that Rangiku's being curled up against him brought on, Neo just pressed the play button.

-A couple hours and a few dozen tissues later-

As the credits rolled, Rangiku wiped her eyes and blew her nose having lost it toward the end of the movie. Even Neo had to fight back tears, but did his best to soldier through. Shutting off the movie, Neo sighed before looking down and noticing that, at some point during the movie, his arm had found it's way around Rangiku's waist. Blushing in embarrassment, he quickly removed his arm from the 10th Squad lieutenant's waist. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Rangiku whom smiled a seductive smile.

"You know, since it's dark out I think we should hit a club." said Rangiku. Neo looked at the busty blonde with a questioning look.

"Two problems with that. 1: I'm underage. Two: I don't exactly have anything that I could wear." said Neo. Rangiku grinned as she stood up and waltzed into the kitchen before returning a moment later with a bag.

"You do now." said Rangiku as she handed the bag to Neo. The teen arched an eyebrow as he stood up and looked at the blonde.

"But you don't even know what my size is." said Neo. Rangiku's grin widened as she waltzed toward the staircase.

"I told your mother that I wanted to get you some nice clothing and she told me the size you wear." said Rangiku before waltzing upstairs with a sway of her hips. Both of Neo's eyebrows disappeared in his hair before the teen sighed.

' _I don't get it. Why is Rangiku going out of her way to spend Valentine's Day with me? Surely she could've spent it with anyone. So why me?_ ' thought Neo. Filing that question away, the teen made his way upstairs to get changed.

-A few minutes later-

Neo walked downstairs wearing a jade green button down long sleeved shirt with black dress pants, black dress shoes and a black dress jacket. Looking at himself, Neo had to admit that he was impressed.

' _Okay, I admit I'm impressed. But when did Rangiku...?_ ' Neo's thought trailed off as he remembered that during their shopping trip Rangiku had told him she needed to take care of something and left only to return a little while later with a shopping bag. He had assumed that it was just a random Hollow that appeared and she left to take care of it and stopped at a store on her way back.

"Well you clean up rather nicely, Neo." said a feminine voice. Turning to face the owner, Neo's jaw dropped open. Walking down the stairs with a sway of her hips, Rangiku was wearing a red strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a low cut in the back. She also wore matching red high-heels and had her hair up in a bun with two chopsticks in it to keep it up. Seeing his blush and unhinged jaw, Rangiku smiled a seductive smile as she walked over and closed his mouth.

"At least I don't have to ask judging by that reaction." said Rangiku. Neo shook his head to rid himself of the daze Rangiku's appearance had put him in and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, sorry about that." Neo apologized. Rangiku giggled as she walked over to the couch, grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Don't be. It just means that you like what you see." said Rangiku as she walked back over to Neo and wrapped her arms around his right arm. "We'd better get going." With that, Rangiku began pulling Neo towards the door.

o0o0o0o0o

Upon arriving at a nightclub called "The Scene," Neo was both surprised and not surprised. Surprised that Rangiku and himself got in, but also not surprised considering that the bouncer had simply took one look at Rangiku's gifted chest and opened the door for the two. Walking in, Neo had to shield his eyes for a moment when he was bombarded by the neon lights. He could also hear the techno music playing and saw the people on dancefloor. Grabbing a booth, Rangiku took off her jacket and left it on her seat before grabbing Neo's hand.

"Let's dance!" said Rangiku as she dragged the poor teen to the dancefloor. Once on the floor, Rangiku released his hand, turned to where her back was facing him and backed up into the teen before starting to grind. It took Neo only a second before a smirk slowly grew on his face and he moved along to the beat, grinding into Rangiku. As they continued, Neo grew bolder and placed his hands on Rangiku's hips before running them up her sides. Rangiku smiled seductively as she bit her lip. Neo then ran his hands over her shoulders and over the top of her chest, but no lower thus avoiding her breasts.

Rangiku could say she honestly had no idea what came over Neo, but she liked it. She let out a quiet gasp as she felt something poke her in the ass. Looking back at Neo, she saw his smirk widen.

"Your fault for being so damn hot... and such a tease." Neo whispered in her ear earning a pleasurable shudder from the lieutenant. As the music reached it's peak, Neo grabbed Rangiku's hips and turned her to face him. He then took her left hand in his right and held their joined hands up before making her twirl and pulling her back flush against him. Rangiku's eyes widened slightly as she felt Neo place an open mouth kiss on her neck and even gave her pulse point a suck which tore a quiet moan from the busty blonde. Unable to take it, Rangiku turned around, grabbed Neo's jacket and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

The teen's eyes widened in surprise and shock. He had only meant what he had done as a little tease to get back at the blonde. He hadn't meant to kiss her on the neck or for any of that to happen. However, to his surprise, he just couldn't bring himself to care as his eyes closed and he returned the kiss with equal intensity. The soft velvety feel of her lips against his slightly chapped ones felt like heaven to him. However, before they could get too into the kiss they broke apart upon hearing wolf whistles and cat calls. Looking around, they noticed everyone watching them and even heard a few women complain to their boyfriends, husbands, etc, about them not treating them like that.

Neo chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head while being led off the dancefloor by Rangiku who surprisingly had a small twinge of pink coloring her cheeks. Once back at their booth, Rangiku ordered sake.

"Sorry about that." Neo apologized earning the blonde's attention.

"Sorry for what?" asked a confused Rangiku. Neo rubbed the back of his neck.

"For what happened on the dancefloor. I honestly have no idea what came over me." said Neo earning him a surprised look from the blonde. Rangiku's expression then turned a tad bit seductive.

"Don't be." said Rangiku as she scooted over to sit closer to Neo. "I didn't mind that at all. You're not as prudish as some people are, but you don't try to sneak a peek, or cop a feel either. You try to respect a woman. And believe it, or not..." Rangiku leaned against Neo while purposely giving him a good view of her cleavage.

"I happen to find that a very attractive quality." said Rangiku. Neo blushed as he kept his eyes from going any further than the busty lieutenant's face. Rangiku giggled as she noticed this.

"See? Even now, when I'm giving you the go ahead to look as much as you want you still don't let your eyes wander." said Rangiku. Neo shrugged his shoulders as their drinks arrived.

"I just don't view women as sex objects, or a piece of meat. Don't get me wrong. I still have my urges like any normal teenage guy. I just don't try to get a woman in bed." said Neo as he knocked back the sake dish's contents into his mouth, wincing at the burning sensation as it slid down his throat. Rangiku's seductive smile lengthened as she placed a hand on Neo's thigh. This caused the teen's cheeks to turn red, but he didn't try to shy away.

"You know, I've had a great time today." said Rangiku as she leaned closer to Neo. "How about, when we get back, we make some fireworks of our own?" The teen gulped before quickly refilling his sake dish and downing it in one go.

"You're really trying to test the limits of my restraint, aren't you?" asked Neo as he leaned back in his seat. Rangiku's smile remained as she took her sake dish and poured the contents into her mouth before swallowing. She then grabbed Neo's jacket and pulled him into another fierce kiss. Not stopping there, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and allowed it to coil around the teen's. Tasting the sake she just drank, Neo, not wanting to be outdone, returned the kiss with just as much vigor and even tilted her head back as he took control. Reaching down, he grasped her right thigh with his left hand eliciting a moan from the blonde that was swallowed up in the kiss. The need for air arising, the two broke apart and gulped down air greedily. Neo, after refilling his lungs with the appropriate amount of oxygen, was the first to respond.

"Let me just pay for the sake... and we'll be outta here." said Neo as he quickly stood up and made his way to the bar. Smoothing out her dress at the thigh due to it riding up when Neo grasped her thigh, Rangiku stood up, grabbed her coat and made to follow him, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Looking back at the owner of the hand, she found it to be one of the male customers. From the misty look in his eyes, he was clearly intoxicated.

"Hey babe, how about a dance?" asked the guy. Forcing a smile on her face, Rangiku shook her head.

"Sorry, but I was just leaving with my date." said Rangiku as she attempted to leave only for the man to keep a firm grasp on her shoulder.

"C'mon, I insist." said the man.

"I said no." said Rangiku as she lost the smile, visibly showing her displeasure at the man not taking the hint. The man's smile turned into a frown as he glared at Rangiku for refusing his advances. Rangiku was about ready to knock the guy's teeth in when she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her away from the intoxicated man. Landing against something firm and warm, Rangiku looked up to see a very pissed off Neo Takahiro who was glaring at the man.

"The lady said no. Get that through your thick skull before I pound it into it." warned Neo as he kept a protective arm around Rangiku and tried to put as much of himself between her and the man as possible. The man scoffed.

"Piss off, buddy. I was in the middle of something." said the man before attempting to grab Rangiku. Pulling her away, Neo punched the guy in the throat causing him to gasp as he found that he, temporarily, couldn't breathe. This drew the attention of the other customers and staff of the club. Taking his dress jacket off, Neo turned and draped it over a surprised Rangiku's shoulders.

"One second." said Neo before turning back to the man who was clutching at his throat in pain. Pulling his head back just a bit, Neo then proceeded to headbutt the guy in the face causing him to collapse to the floor unconscious. Neo huffed as he dusted his shirt off.

"Keep your hands to yourself from now on. Don't ever let me catch you harassing my woman again, or there'll be hell to pay." Neo warned. With his peace said, he turned to a blushing Rangiku, who was touched that he protected her, and wrapped an arm around her waist as they left the club.

o0o0o0o0o

As they walked inside the house, Neo flipped on the light and shut the door behind them. Kicking off his shoes, Neo turned to Rangiku.

"You okay?" asked Neo. Rangiku nodded her head as she walked over to the couch and kicked off her high-heels before taking a seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could've handled him, ya know." said Rangiku. Neo chuckled as he walked over to the couch and took a seat next to the lieutenant.

"I know. I've had enough sparring sessions with you to prove it. But I couldn't just stand there and let him keep going like that." said Neo as he leaned back. "Bastard needed to learn that no means no." To Neo's surprise, Rangiku suddenly crawled on top of him and straddled his waist.

"My hero." Rangiku purred in a seductive tone. "Here's your reward." Before the teen had a chance to protest, the busty blonde crashed her lips against Neo's in a passionate and lust filled kiss.

-( **Warning! Lemon Ahead! If you don't like, then skip!** )-

Neo's eyes widened before closing as he returned the kiss. Gripping her hips, Neo pushed his tongue into Rangiku's mouth and coiled the muscle with the lieutenant's. Feeling something poking her thigh, Rangiku smiled into the kiss as she began grinding against Neo's erection which drew a groan from the teen. Breaking the liplock, Rangiku stood up.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." said Rangiku as she flashed Neo her signature seductive smile. "You can join me if you want." With that, Rangiku made her way to the stairs and went up them with a sway of her hips leaving a dazed Neo still seated on the couch. However, once he heard the shower start, the teen quickly decided to fuck restraint and hurried upstairs. Stopping just long enough in his room to remove his dress shirt, pants and socks (where he found Rangiku had deposited her dress as well as her black lace bra and panties), Neo quickly made his way to the bathroom. Finding it cracked, Neo knocked on the door.

"It's open." said Rangiku's seductive voice. Neo pushed the door open to find Rangiku in all her nude glory standing under the spray of the shower with her back to the teen. Neo's eyes trailed up Rangiku's long toned legs, past her shapely ass, along her curvy hips and back and up to the back of her head. Feeling his boxers get tighter, Neo looked down and quickly covered the tent his erection made. Looking over her shoulder, Rangiku giggled.

"You can't shower in your boxers." said Rangiku. Looking at his boxers, Neo sighed before dropping them. Rangiku's eyes widened slightly before they became half-lidded as she noticed that Neo was rather well "equipped." Walking over to the shower, Neo stepped in and closed the shower stall door. Turning to Rangiku, he sucked in a breath when he saw that she turned to face him, revealing her large breasts and shaved snatch. Unable to help himself, he wrapped his arms around the nude blonde, lifted her off her feet forcing her to lock her legs around his waist, and pinned her against the shower wall. He then proceeded to attack her neck, kissing and nibbling on it causing the blonde to moan.

"Someone's eager." moaned Rangiku as Neo palmed her breasts. "I'm so hot. I need you." Halting his assault on her neck, Neo looked at the blonde.

"You sure? Are you even wet enough?" asked Neo. Rangiku nodded her head as she locked her arms around his neck. Placing her head on his shoulder, she began nibbling on his earlobe.

"I need to feel you inside me. Please." said Rangiku.

"All right, but just say stop and I will." said Neo. Without another word, the teen aligned his eight inch member with the blonde's entrance before plunging inside. This tore a moan from the blonde and a groan from the raven haired teen. Not even waiting, he immediately started thrusting in and out of the blonde.

"AH! Yes... yes... yes... YES! MORE! SO FULL!" moaned Rangiku as she leaned her head against the tiled shower wall. As Neo continued to pound into the young woman's core, he looked at her heaving breasts and palmed the left breast whilst taking the right one in his mouth and sucking on it. Rangiku threaded her fingers through the teen's hair as she felt her pussy being repeatedly filled and let out a pleasured cry. Getting an idea, Neo halted his hips' movement and pulled out earning a dissatisfied moan from Rangiku. Letting her down on her feet, Neo turned off the shower and stepped out. Watching with curiosity, Rangiku saw the teen walk over to the tub, start the hot water and plug the drain. Getting what he was doing, Rangiku walked over to the tub and got in as Neo shut the water off when it reached the appropriate height.

Getting on her knees, Rangiku turned and leaned forward whilst grabbing the edges of the tub for balance and presenting her ass to the teen. Not wasting any time, Neo got in the tub and moved to stand on his knees behind the busty beauty. Grasping her hips, Neo eased his erection between her folds and watched as his member disappeared inside the lieutenant's pussy. Rangiku bit her lip to stifle a cry of pleasure that threatened to tear itself from her throat as she felt Neo's erection slide inside her. Leaning over her, Neo grabbed hold of Rangiku's breasts before restarting his thrusts.

"OH FUCK!" screamed Rangiku as she felt Neo slide in and out of her. "Neo, you're so big!" Smirking in response to that, Neo sped up his thrusts. Rangiku's moans echoed in the bathroom as water splashed up and the sound of clapping flesh rang out. As they continued to rut together, Rangiku felt heat rush down from just below her stomach to her pussy.

"NEO! NEO, I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" shouted Rangiku as Neo pulled her back against his chest. Increasing the pace of his thrusts, Neo gave a few more hard thrusts before feeling himself throb and swell inside Rangiku.

"Rangiku!" Neo groaned out as he felt Rangiku's pussy squeeze him, trying to milk him of his release.

"NEO!" screamed Rangiku as her orgasm overcame her and her juices coated Neo's cock. Neo wasn't too far behind for he quickly bottomed out inside her. Leaning back, Neo sat down while pulling Rangiku onto his lap. The busty blonde started bouncing, trying to prolong their orgasms.

-( **Lemon end** )-

As they came down from their orgasm, Rangiku laid back against Neo's chest, but kept him inside her.

"You... okay?" asked Neo. Regaining her breath, Rangiku nodded her head as she snuggled into the teen's chest.

"Never been better." Rangiku purred as she began drawing invisible circles on Neo's chest. "You know, with how you were acting earlier today I thought you were a virgin. But with that performance, I find it a little hard to believe." Neo chuckled sheepishly as he held Rangiku and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Believe it, or not, but until a few minutes ago I was a virgin." said Neo. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but I was kinda just going on instinct the whole time. The rest I chalk up to my stamina. Yoruichi did comment that, while Ichigo and I have an amazing growth rate, I have more stamina." At this, Neo sighed.

"She always teased me about finding out how it translated to the bedroom." said Neo. Rangiku giggled.

"Well I think it's safe to say that it translates very well." said Rangiku. As the two continued to relax in the bath, Neo suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Rangiku?" asked Neo which in turn earned him a satisfied "hm?" from the lieutenant. "I was wondering about something." Rangiku looked up at the teen with a questioning look.

"About what?" asked Rangiku. Using his free hand, Neo scratched the back of his head.

"Well, uh, was this a... one time thing, or...?" Neo trailed off. Rangiku, understanding what the teen was getting at, giggled as she laid her head on his chest.

"It can be, if you want." said Rangiku. "I won't deny that I'm attracted to you." At this, Neo blushed.

"Well I'll admit that I've been attracted to you for a while now. I just didn't know how to word it." said Neo. "So how about we go out on a date tomorrow? I even know a restaurant that has some really good sake." Rangiku giggled before leaning up and placing a kiss on Neo's cheek.

"Sounds like a plan." said Rangiku. Neo gave the blonde a grin before the two let out sighs of contentment and continued to cuddle in the bath. However...

"Shit!" cursed Neo earning a questioning look from his now girlfriend.

"What?" asked a confused Rangiku. Smacking his forehead, Neo looked at the blonde.

"Remember that "item" my mother mentioned and you asked about?" asked Neo to which he received a nod in response. "Well that item is a... box of... condoms." Rangiku blinked a couple of times in response.

"So?" asked Rangiku. Neo arched an eyebrow.

"So? Rangiku, I didn't pull out when I finished. You do know what could happen if that happens, right?" asked Neo. Rangiku giggled as she pecked Neo on the cheek.

"I know and you can relax. I'm in a gigai so it's impossible for me to get pregnant. If I were in soul form, then we'd have to worry. Plus I'm also on the pill just as a precaution." said Rangiku causing Neo to release a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I do want to be a Dad some day, but I'm still in high school. Not exactly ready for that responsibility." said Neo. "But if you did get pregnant, I would do the right thing and take responsibility." Rangiku gave Neo a loving smile as she leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss. As the two broke the kiss, Rangiku gasped as she felt Neo harden inside her before giving him a seductive smile.

"How about we see just how long that stamina of your's can hold out?" asked Rangiku. Neo chuckled.

"You fully intend to wear me out before the night is over, don't you?" asked Neo. Rangiku continued to smile as she unplugged the drain and stood up, unsheathing Neo's erection from her pussy in the process, and walked toward the bathroom door with a sway of her hips.

"You bet your hot ass." said Rangiku as she walked out, not even bothering to grab a towel. As Neo stood up and followed after her to his room, a stray thought ran through his head.

' _Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all._ '

-The End-

* * *

UltimaShishigawa: Hope you enjoyed the story! And all you guys treat your ladies right, ya hear? Anyway, read, review, comment, but don't flame! Happy Valentine's Day! Peace, I'm out!


End file.
